snippets in JJ and Em's life
by naschelle
Summary: this is after JJ and Emily confess their love for each other. can be taken as a sequel to In love with my best friend. just some Emily and JJ loving. READ and ENJOY
1. talk about families

**Chapter 1**

**I don't own Criminal minds…**

**This is a recently established Emily/JJ and can be taken as a sequel to In love with my best friend.**

Emily took JJ's hand and led her upstairs. She led her to the last door upstairs and opened it. "This is my sanctuary…" said Emily and then opened the door. They walked into the room and JJ gasped. In the middle of the room was a big piano with a chair, at the far corner were 3 guitars and a sketch pad and paint.

"Wow… You can play the piano and guitar…"

"Yeah… started with the piano then expanded from there."

"Wow…" JJ knew Emily could draw since she often helped with the sketches but this… Was there something she couldn't do?

"Yeah. When we have hard cases or I just want to relax, I come in here."

"Can you play something for me?" asked Jen looking at Emily. Emily nodded then motioned for Jen to sit on the couch she had placed there. Emily sat down and began to play the piano. JJ gasped at how beautiful it was. She was so amazing. God she had a great voice, she could play, she could draw, she could paint and she could cook… Wow… Just wow… On the last note, Emily looked at Jen and said, "Well?"

"You are so amazing Em.., I could listen to you for like… forever…" gushed JJ causing Emily to blush.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. You are amazing Emily."

"Thanks. I don't play much anymore due to work."

"You are so good. You could teach me…"

"It's not so hard. Come here." said Emily standing up. JJ came and sat on the stool. Emily stood behind her and began to show her the notes. "My first piano lesson was 'twinkle twinkle little star…" said Emily and they laughed. Emily placed her hands on top of Jen's and they began to play a simple song which was still so complicated.

"How do you do this? It's so hard!"

"Years of practice… You know growing up, I went for piano, violin and dance lessons as part of an ambassador's daughter protocol. I started as early as 4. At first I hated it but soon, I began to like it. Then it was the languages and history tutors…"

"Do you regret it?"

"No. In a way I do because I never really played with dirt like a normal kid would but my parents were great. I was happy though I missed some things growing up in an ambassador's mansion. I didn't have a pet and most things were like a museum. I wasn't allowed to touch them. There were so many rules. It's not conducive for a child."

"I am sorry Em."

"It's ok. Mum and dad tried their best though and besides, I would never have wanted it any other way." She said and then said, "How was it like growing up in a small town?"

"Not much. I didn't have music tutors like you of course but it was great. I knew almost everyone and there were lots of people to play with most which I went with to school eventually."

"So tell me about your family." said Emily to Jennifer as they sat together on the couch still in Emily's 'sanctuary'. Jen sighed. No one knew about her parents and everything except Penelope. She sighed. She looked at her girlfriend then Emily said, "It's ok Jen if don't want to talk about it."

"I do." said Jennifer then sighed again. "Well I grew up in a very small town as you know. I had a mum and dad and a sister Jessica. My dad was amazing. He was great and I was so devastated when passed away."

"I am sorry Jen."

JJ just smiled a sad smile. "I was 10 when he died. I couldn't stop crying. I was left with mum and Jess instead. In my mum's eyes, Jess was always the perfect daughter. I could never measure up to her. She was head cheerleader, I was the tomboy and soccer player. She wore dresses I wore cargo pants. She loved to cook, I didn't. We were opposites. My dad never took sides. He was the best dad ever."

"What about Jess?"

"Well I was the embarrassing annoying little sister. We grew apart and when I was 14, she committed suicide. I don't know why but it still hurt. She was my sister. I should have known something wasn't right. She came into my room, she never did and she sat on my bed. She told me she was sorry about how she had been citing and that she loved me and then she gave me this." said JJ taking out her necklace. She laughed harshly. "I was so happy. I had my sister back. I should have known."

"You couldn't have known Jen. You were 14 still a child. Don't blame yourself." Said Em caressing her back softly letting her cry it out.

"I never take it off. She loved this necklace a lot and I feel closer to her like this?"

There was silence before she continued. "Life became worse at home. Mum missed Jess her perfect daughter. She tried to turn me into her but I am me…it didn't work so she began to ignore me. When I came out, my mum wanted nothing to do with me. She acted like I didn't exist. She refused to pay my college fee. I had to play twice as hard to get a scholarship to college. I left for college and I never looked back though. I studied hard and here I am."

"I am so sorry about your mum and Jess, Jen."

"Yah. It's ok. I wish she was there sometimes just cheering me on and being happy for me."

"Who came for your academy graduation?"

"My aunt and her husband and my niece. She is my dad's sister. Mum didn't."

"I am so sorry Jen. I wish I could make it better."

"You do. Just you loving me makes it better."

"I love you Jen. I am so in love with you."

"I am so in love with you too."

"Jen, do you talk to your mum?"

"I do. She comes here sometimes but it's never nice. She always shows her disappointment and she never accepts who I am. I wish she could see me for me you know."

"I do but if I see her, I will kick her butt."

Jen giggled. "I am not sure that will put you in her good books…"

"I guess but I still want to do it. No one hurts my girl and gets away with it."

"Aaaw… Charmer…"

"Always."


	2. you have a bike?

Chapter 2

Emily walked down to the underground garage of the apartment building to go to work. JJ had slept over and they had taken Emily's car to the apartment so they were sharing the car. They allocated 2 cars each.

They got to Emily's parking slot and as Emily opened the door JJ looked at a sleek silver convertible BMW besides her ordinary car she used for work which was still posh by the way...

"Wow…"

"I couldn't resist the urge." said Emily.

Jen was awed. "It's so beautiful."

"Well we are going to have a ride in her soon."

"Her?"

"Yah… I couldn't call such a beauty 'it' could I?"

JJ laughed at that. Besides the car was a blue and black Harley. "Um, Em?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that yours?" she asked pointing at the motor bike.

Emily smiled. "I see you have found my guilty pleasure." said Emily leaning on the car she had opened.

"Seriously?" said JJ her eyes wide in surprise.

"Yep. I love to just feel free and let go so I go out with her."

"Leather and all?" asked JJ her mouth watering at her imagination of Emily in leather riding the bike.

"Yep… Wanna see me ride sometime?" asked Emily smirking at the flushed look JJ had. JJ just nodded… "Maybe you could join me?" said Emily and JJ still speechless nodded. Emily laughed.

"We will be late Jen. Come on."

Safe to say JJ was distracted for the better part of the day with images of Emily in tight jeans and a leather jacket on a powerful bike assaulting her.

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. telling Hotch

**Chapter 3**

**TELLING HOTCH**

"Baby, do you think we should tell Hotch and the team about us?" asked Jen as she watched Emily getting dressed.

"I guess so. I mean Penelope and Derek already know and I have a feeling both Rossi and Hotch already know." said Emily pulling the blonde closer to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. We will be fine. We just have to prove we can work together and be professional." said Emily looking into the blue eyes before she leaned forward and they kissed.

Jen nodded. "I am so in love with you Emily." she said still in awe that this beautiful woman was hers.

"I am in love with you too beautiful. Come on. Let's get going or we will be late." said Emily and they left the penthouse to go to work.

When they got there, they went to Hotch's office and knocked. He answered and they got in. "JJ, Prentiss, everything ok?"

"Um… Yeah depending on how you see It." said Emily.

"What do you mean?" asked Hotch looking at his 2 agents. He had a feeling what they were going to tell him. He was a profiler after all.

"Um… JJ and I are together. We are a couple. We um, we just started going out."

Hotch nodded. "Do you realize you being together will be breaking some rules and I should report it and end it?" JJ and Emily nodded knowing it was what should be done.

"However, I have had a feeling this was going to happen and I am not going to say anything. As unit chief you have to show me you are able to work together professionally and unless it interferes with your work I am going to let it be."

Both women nodded.

"Now as family I say congratulations. God knows we need someone to ground us with what we see every day and seeing how happy you are gives me hope."

"Thanks Hotch." They were both grateful. "What about Strauss?" Emily asked.

"We will deal with it when it comes but just make sure you remain professional when we are working cases." The 2 nodded.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem." He said with a smile.

JJ and Emily left the office and bee lined straight for JJ's office where Emily wasted no time pinning Jen to the walls and proceeded to kiss her senseless till Jen was weak on the knees.

"You realize this is not professional right…" said Jen breathlessly…

"Hey… We deserve a little celebration don't you think…" said Emily flashing her sexy smile and those dark eyes focusing on her and Jen just melted. They continued staring at each other with love filled eyes before separating when the door was yanked open and Penelope butted in.

"PEN… Don't you knock?"

"I would have if it wasn't for the show you were just giving me and might I add you looked hot…" said Pen and the 2 blushed red. "So what brought this on?" asked Pen looking at the 2 girls thinking how well suited they are for each other.

"We told Hotch and he was ok with it."

"Really?" said Pen squealing in a Garcia way.

"Yeah." said Jen a huge grin on her face.

"This calls for celebration. Ritz tonight…no buts…" she said swirling and leaving the office a huge grin on her face then said "Next time use the blind spot." And the 2 blushed again.

"I got to go back to my files now." said Emily looking at the sexy blonde she was now proud to call her own and Jen pouted not letting go. Emily laughed sneaking a kiss on the tantalizing lips then said, "Why don't I go, actually try and work then come take you out for lunch?" she proposed.

Jen smiled and said "Will be waiting."

Emily flashed a sexy lop side smile and left the office with a sway of her hips that left Jen groaning. She knew she wouldn't accomplish anything though she tried.

**Thank you for reading. Tell me what you think.**


End file.
